


In The Shade of Dappled Light

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young elfling Legolas spent his days staring at the statue erected for his mother. It shares her features but none of her warmth. He cries for her sometimes at night and all Thranduil can do is hold hm.</p><p>It is during this time that the dwarves of Erebor are besieged by the dragon Thranduil had tried to warn them of. The King of the Greenwood rides into battle to honor his alliance and protect his people. At the first sign of chaos and screaming he remembers the flash of her dark hair in the sunlight. He remembers the pain that seared through him as their bond was lost. He's ashamed to admit it, but he looses his nerve and returns to his halls. </p><p>Without his Queen he has no will to fight and no noble desire to save this wretched world. He orders the gates to be sealed. No guests are welcome and he turns away the dwarves in a final act of betrayal of his former alliance. Isolation becomes the order of the day and the Greenwood falls to darkness. </p><p>Mirkwood is its new name.</p><p>Inspired by leeeeeeeeeegooooooooolaaaaaaaaas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr as princeofluff :)

 

 

 

_“He’s just like you.” Silaht murmurs as Thranduil holds her close. His robes wrap around her slender shoulders which are bare in her light dress. He presses a tender kiss to the skin and his silver eyes watch as Legolas plays in the protective shade of the Greenwood forest._

_It’s then that they feel the forest shift in warning. The very trees themselves seem to enclose like a protective shell but it’s too late for their defenses. The snarling sound of orcs break through the peaceful bird calls and the attack begins in an onslaught. A poorly aimed orc arrow misses its mark and buries itself in the bark of the tree behind his head. He draws his sword and Silaht’s twin blades come singing out of their sheathes. They move as a seamless unit. Thranduil takes the offensive and charges at the orcs as Silaht takes her son into her arms and runs._

_She is delicate in appearance but she is a warrior trained. She could stay and fight, she **would** stay to fight…but her son cannot. Her kingdom answers to her call and the roots move to stop her attackers while the branches lift her away from the ground. Orcs cannot climb easily and she is nimble amongst the leaves. Her feet are bare and the bells around her ankles chime as she hurries to their home. Once there she can send out the guards and join the fight when Legolas is safe. He is small and quiet in her arms. He doesn’t understand the fear but he can sense the danger. Her young son. Why must this darkness come so soon for him? _

_Through their bond Silaht cries out as Thranduil is wounded. It’s not mortal but the pain slices through her and she misses a step. The trees soften her fall but she cannot regain herself before the orc filth is on her. She hands her son off to the trees and they carry him away for her as she shouts elvish curses. The orcs are cutting her to pieces but she still manages to kill her two attackers before drawing her last breath._

_The Queen is dead, long live the King._

 

_Thranduil has finished killing off the remainder of the small raiding party and he is gasping for breath when the feeling hits him. He lands on his knees and grasps his chest as he draws heavy breaths. Silaht. His one…she is dead. He can feel control of the forest ceding to him. The flush of power bolsters him but the yearning to be with his mate is almost overpowering. Legolas. He feels her voice in his mind like a tender brush to his skin, he must live for Legolas. He bows his head as he accepts his new role as King and no longer as Consort._

_He strides through the forest letting the trees move out of his path. His eyes are dark with the loss of his mate but some light returns when he sees Legolas. He holds Legolas close as he eyes his captain of the guard “Fallath…Why were our boarders not secure?” His tone his level but cold._

_The red headed captain bows his head “We completed the patrols two days ago, we saw no sign of danger.” Silence lingers between them. Every elf in the Greenwood can feel the change in power. Thranduil is their King now and his word is law. Without another word the captain takes a group of soldiers to re-secure the boarders._

_Legolas looks up from his spot against Thranduil’s chest “Why is momma’s light gone?” Young as he is he can sense the bond between he and his mother is broken._

_The grief is still too near for Thranduil to explain so he settles for holding his son and carding his hand through his silken hair. “She is gone my elfling…but I promise, I will always protect you.” His words are heavy with the weight of promise._

_While his father holds him close Legolas thinks about the last words his mother said to him. She had not spoken them but sent it through their bond. **“You know my son that I have never seen the future before. Not all elves of my line are gifted with the sight. But your future I have seen. When your one comes you will love him completely and passionately. You will follow him to darkness and back. He will need a second chance my love, for he will disappoint you. Please. Give him that chance. Your hurt and sadness will fade but the joy he gives you will be eternal.”**_

_The sorrow he feels abates a little at the thought of his future one. He looks up and sees that his father’s eyes are closed and he is trembling. His father is steady, he never trembles, whether if it’s with sadness or rage Legolas is too small to tell. He does realize that his father has just lost apart of himself that he will never retrieve. He tightens his hold on his father’s neck. His poor father._

 

_Thranduil holds his son close as he relives the pain of loosing his love over and over again. A cold weight presses upon him and some of the pain seeps away. He knows it is a sign of fading. But as he looks down at the beautiful face of his son, so like his mother in structure but like himself in coloring, he vows he will never let Legolas feel this torment. He will keep his son safe in the woods and he will never feel this loss._

 

 

 


	2. Lessons In Kingmanship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! To help people with time placement the Arkenstone hasn't been discovered yet :) I hope you like this story!

 

 

 

Lying in his bed Legolas stared out the large window and willed the forest’s song to lull him to sleep. He tossed in his soft sheets and sighed as the sweet sounds did nothing to soothe him. He tried to stop the sniffle from working its way out. He didn’t want the songs of the trees; he wanted his mother to sing to him.

Today they had erected a statue of her at each entrance to the Greenwood. He thought they were pretty, his mother had been a dearly beloved Queen and so the artists had tried to outdo themselves for her memory. The only trouble was… the eyes were cold, her soft smile was not reflected in them and it haunted him.

He reminded himself that he was not the only one struggling. The entire kingdom had been struck by her death, but the one who was suffering the most was his father. The attendants had tried to keep the information away from him but his father was fading. It was nearly impossible to survive the loss of your one. Unless his father sailed away to the Gray Havens he would continue to fade little by little day by day and year by year until there was nothing left of him. It was terrible.

The tears he had been trying to hold back finally were released on his cheeks as he thought of the reason his father wouldn’t sail. It was _his_ fault.

 

 

Something in the forest stirred at Thranduil and he pulled out of his thoughts. He let his senses expand and the disturbance came from Legolas’s room. He had thought letting Legolas rest would help him recover from his mother’s death. Instead what he sensed was guilt and turmoil. He rose from his throne and with long strides made his way to his son’s room. He should have realized that now of all times Legolas shouldn’t be alone.

Opening the door he saw that Legolas’s sheets were in disarray and his small form was huddled in the middle. He gently went to sit on the bed and stroked the covered lump. “Legolas I know you’re not sleeping.”

The lump shifted under his hand but didn’t come out. He noticed spots of wetness on the pillow and felt helpless in the face of his son’s grief. “Please come out Legolas…”

Finally his son shifted until his head was poking out and the redness on his eyes and cheeks were visible. Repressing a sigh at his own stupidity Thranduil reached forward and eased his son onto his lap as his fingers gently soothed the irritation away. He hummed softly as he brought Legolas to rest against his sturdy chest and began rock back and forth. Silaht would have known that Legolas shouldn’t be alone. She would have known what words to say. Instead all he could do was kiss the small brow and murmur soft promises of love and protection.

Eventually Legolas called himself and he pulled his head away from his father’s chest “I’m sorry.”

Stroking his fingers through Legolas’ Thranduil watched him with a confused expression “Why would you say that? Your grief is understandable you must let yourself experience it in order to put it behind you.” He rested his cheek against the top of Legolas’ head “There will be a time when you can no longer let your emotions guide you. You must savor this moment while you can, even though it causes you pain.”

Looking up Legolas frowned and looked like he might cry again “Is that why you’re fading? Because you’re King and they won’t let you cry too?”

The anger that swept through him was swift and he quickly reined it in. It was not his son’s fault that courtiers and attendants were careless around an anguished child. His hands firmly held onto his son and pressed another kiss to his fine hair “I am handling my own grief in the best way I can. You are the light of my life Legolas and both your mother and I love you with every inch of our souls. Never doubt that.”

Legolas nodded and snuggled against his father’s chest. Slowly the forests’ song succeeded in soothing him and his father’s warm hands kept him safe.

All through the night as his son took restful sleep Thranduil held him and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Tomorrow he would make sure that these thoughts never troubled Legolas again.

 

 

The next day a private court was held. Thranduil sat regally upon his new throne and stared down at those gathered before him. As the sun rose he had sent his spymasters to discover who spent the most time gossiping about the Queen’s death and the affect it was having on him. Now gathered before him were fifteen courtiers and attendants. He felt fortunate that none were a part of his trusted few. In these times loyalty was hard to come by.

They all looked to him, waiting in silence for him to speak, he was in no hurry as he looked them over. They might even think it was an honor to be here. A mistake that he would take great joy in correctly. “As you know Silaht’s death has been hard on us all. Most notably my young son who is much grieved about the manner of his mother’s passing.”

As he expected there were soft cooing sounds and murmurs of agreement. He gripped the arm rests of his throne until his nails warned them they might break. “You might have also noticed that I myself am not unaffected by her passing. As a King I cannot grieve as openly as I would like…there are other duties and other concerns that must take precedence over my own selfish wishes.”

They were silent this time. Not sure how to react and he noticed that some were expressing fear. Good. They knew what he was getting to.

“However…My son will always be my first priority, as my child and heir to this kingdom his well being is of chief importance.” He slammed his first against his wood throne letting the sound cow them. “If any of you _ever_ spread rumors of my fading again…I can promise you that your lives will be long and filled with much regret. Am I understood?”

There were a chorus of agreements and he smiled coldly as they left. He might not be able to control the outside world. He might not be able to stop the spread of darkness or heal the broken land. But here in his Kingdom he had perfect control.

 

Legolas had been waiting outside of the throne room. His father was having a private meeting and he didn’t want to interrupt. Before long the doors opened and a surprising variety of elves left, some were servants, some attendants, some even courtiers. They all took one look at him and quickly turned their heads elsewhere or hurried off. He didn’t pay them much mind as he rushed in.

It was still a bit strange to see his father on the new throne. The old one that had been his mother’s had been more delicate and full of light. The one that his father had made was full of dark roots and was made to be imposing. He tried to accept it as another sign that his mother was gone; his father wouldn’t be able to use her throne after all.

He walked quickly across the room and at the last minute remembered to do a formal bow. His father was always about proper protocol where others could see them. He could see that he had pleased him because of the faint smile and the glitter in his eyes. He smiled back proudly “I won an archery contest today father! I wanted to be the first to tell you.” He could barely contain his excitement and pride but he was trying to embody his father’s own self control.

His little leaf was trying so hard. Despite his opinions about smiling in public he let a small one out and enjoyed the way Legolas lit up when he saw it. “A fine achievement to win a contest so young. I’m very proud of you Legolas.”

Legolas looked as though he might say something more but the private moment was cut short as a messenger arrived. He seemed to sense that he was intruding but apparently the message was of some importance. “Excuse me your highnesses. It’s another missive from Erebor they are wondering when you can begin trade negotiations. They’ve also included their condolences on the loss of our Queen”

It took much of Thranduil’s control not to sneer. No doubt some wise adviser had hastily added the last part to avoid offending him entirely. It seemed that not all the dwarves were as dull witted as the line of Durin. He took a breath “I will review the matter in the morning.” No doubt they were wanting a response today. He could sense a dwarven rider waiting at the gates for his answer, instead they would be forced to return empty handed. “Tell the dwarf messenger to go home. I will send it by raven when I am prepared.”

The elf seemed hesitant but he could not refuse in the face of his king “Yes Sire I shall inform him at once.”

When they were again alone Thranduil opened the letter to read it for himself. Afterwards he crumpled it up and threw it at a torch watching dispassionately as it burned “Remember this Legolas, consider it one of your lessons of future rule, dwarves are greedy fools and you must never trust them.”

Solemnly Legolas nodded at his father.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Positions of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I'm messing with timelines big time! I hope you enjoy it :D

 

 

 

Over the next few days Legolas was aware that his father was becoming cross. Apparently dwarves were coming to visit and Thanduil was never pleased when that happened. Still it was a show of power who came to who’s kingdom and he knew that his king was at least content with the fact the negotiations would be taking place under his roof. Legolas was aware of the benefits that came with such an arrangement. However it also meant that he had to spend more time with his studies because his father was in court with other Elvin nobles discussing what trade arrangements they would agree to.

“Come little master, you know the king does not like it when you loiter going to lessons.” As far as his caretakers went Meludir was by far his favorite. He apparently had a brother that served Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Legolas had never met him but Meludir said that he was grumpy and overly formal.

He was taken by the hand and guided away from the closed doors that led to the throne room. He wished that he were old enough to stand beside his father and advise him on his decisions. Yet he was still learning. Today he would be reviewing the history between Elves and Dwarves in preparation for their upcoming guests. He hoped that he learned much so that he would be able to impress his father with how mature he was.

Meludir at least made his lessons fun, and sometimes they had their discussion while walking in the forest which was what made Legolas the happiest. If his debating was very good then he was permitted to practice in the archery range until his next lesson. If he could Legolas believed that he would spend all his time amongst the trees and practicing with his bow. He was also learning how to wield the twin blades like his mother, but his arms needed to strengthen before he would be able to fight with them properly.

Sensing that his pupil’s attention was wondering Meludir left off the conversation about the current state of affairs between Erebor and the Greenwood. Prince Legolas and every other elf in the kingdom knew that the treaty was tentative at best and each time negotiations took place a collective breath was held. “You are thinking about your weapons are you not little prince?” Truly Legolas was intelligently gifted, but as most children he had much energy to expand and weapon’s practice was his chief outlet.

Startled that he had been caught so easily Legolas tried to stifle his blush “I was just wondering…When mother and father were attacked they both had their weapons on them and mother had the power of the forest. If I had not been there they would have been able to defeat the orcs easily.” When Meludir tried to interrupt Legolas pushed on “But they didn’t know I would be with them or even that they would be there….why did they attack? It would have been useless in almost any other situation.”

Ah. The young prince grew brighter every day. Meldudir brushed aside his long brown hair and thought about his answer carefully. If he upset the prince the king would certainly find out, but Legolas was a growing ellon and he had a right to know. “There is darkness in the world my prince. Your father and mother both spent a great deal of time fighting it back and keeping the world safe. As you know your father has fought dragons in ages past. Yet what is not so well known is that despite his magic still has scars from those experiences. The darkness in the world longs to wipe out all that is good and pure and elves are the chief protectors of Middle Earth and are closer to the light than any other creature. They sense that goodness and their wicked spirits burn to destroy every last inch of it.”

Legolas’ eyes were wide. Meludir had never lied to him and he would never tell him such terrible things if he didn’t have to. He knew that his mother and father had both been legendary warriors…but he had not known that his father carried scars with him. His expression fell, how much pain did his father have to endure? First the damage from the dragons and now his One had been taken from him. How his father resisted fading Legolas couldn’t understand. He wasn’t sure that he would be strong enough if he had been the one to bear such a burden.

 

Thranduil was just closing council for the day when he felt a tremor through the forest. Something had upset Legolas greatly. In one swift movement he stood and strode out of the throne room. This time of day he should be learning his history with Meludir and they usually walked the forest paths while having their lessons. He used the forest to locate them swiftly and found Meludir crouched holding Legolas tightly and stroking his hair as his son cried silently. His poor son and his tender heat. “What has happened?”

Legolas looked up startled before his face crumpled and he ran to embrace his father “I’m so sorry! I wish bad things did not keep happening to you.” The words were barely decipherable as they were spoken to his stomach and muffled by the thick cloth of his clothing.

His arms came to encircle Legolas protectively as he narrowed his gaze at Meludir “What is this about?”

Raising his hands plaintively Meludir tried to reassure the king “We were only discussing the current state of affairs between the Greenwood and Erebor when he raised the question of why the orcs would have attacked you given that…in other circumstances, you and our departed queen would have easily destroyed them.”

Thranduil’s fingers clenched on Legolas’s green cloak. He realized now that Meludir, who could be honest to a fault, had probably said more than what Legolas was ready to hear. Still he was an excellent tutor for the same reason, he would not soften his lessons to coddle the prince, while he was a child for now he would have to one day be a king. “You are dismissed for today.” Meludir bowed and quickly exited, Thranduil wondered if Elrond had similar problems with his brother Lindir. “Legolas…Legolas my love do not be upset by the past.”

The small blond head slowly nodded and Legolas looked up at his father “You are so incredibly brave…will I ever be as brave as you?”

Thranduil smiled and ran his fingers through Legolas’ silken hair “I am only brave because I have to be. It does not mean I go looking for danger; I merely stand against it when it threatens me and mine.” He paused before getting to his knees to look Legolas in the eyes “Your mother and I were very frightened that day.”

Legolas’ large eyes looked into his own “You were? But you’ve fought dragons! Why would you be afraid of those orcs?”

So Meludir had even spoken to Legolas about the dragons. It seemed he had in fact told everything that Thranduil had planned to discuss with Legolas in private one day. Putting that aside for now Thranduil cupped Legolas’ chin “We were afraid because we could have lost you my son. You are our most precious gift and I know that your mother was proud to have died keeping you safe.”

One last tear traced down Legolas’ cheek “I love you Ada.”

Thranduil pulled him into a tight embrace “I love you Ionneg”

 

 

A few days later when the dwarves arrived Legolas was proud to stand by his father’s side as they welcomed them into the entrance hall. They were both wearing green finery with delicate leaves designed into the fabric using mithril. The clothing was a little stiff but it helped Legolas remember to stand up straight as he helped welcome their allies. Thranduil put a hand on Legolas’ back “That is Thror he is current king of Erebor and he has brought with him his grandson and heir apparent Thorin.”

He did not need to be told more. Going up to Thror and Thorin Legolas bowed his head in respect “Hail friends from Erebor, I thought it might be pleasant if Thorin and I walked the gardens together while the rest of your party settled?”

Thror looked amused and patted Thorin hard on the back “Splendid idea! Thorin go with Prince Legolas and keep each other company. I would like to have a few words with his father before the welcoming feast tonight.”

Thorin sullenly looked at his grandfather and then to Legolas “Yes Grandfather.” He too was wearing court clothing in ruby hues and silver accents. He had a few braids in his hair and a beard that was just beginning to develop. Legolas didn’t know how dwarves aged but he thought a child looked a little strange with hair on his face, even though to him the adults looked just as bizarre.

He waved to his father before guiding Thorin to the gardens. He realized that dwarves were not overly fond of greenery but the only caves in the Greenwood were a day’s ride away. “Welcome to the Greenwood Prince Thorin. I am given to understand that dwarves enjoy the earth? There are some caves in the Greenwood you might like to see; perhaps my father and your grandfather could accompany us there during your stay.”

Thorin gave Legolas a befuddled look “That would be…nice.” His words were a bit stilted but Legolas could see that he was trying to be civil. “If you don’t mind my asking…you are a male correct? I find it difficult to distinguish males from females you are all so beautiful.” Even as he asked his face became red with embarrassment.

Legolas was surprised to find himself laughing “Yes I am a male, and if I might ask does every member of your race grow beards?”

Despite the awkwardness of the conversation Thorin seemed to grow more confident “Indeed! We are all born with a little fuzz on our face but it doesn’t develop real character until we hit puberty. After that we begin to braid it in accordance with our trainings or accomplishments to show off with pride. Elves really don’t?”

Shaking his head Legolas tried to imagine an ellon like his father with facial hair. The image made him start laughing all over again “No…Indeed that would be a strange sight!”

Thorin let his own smile show for a minute before it vanished. Slowly he said “I’m sorry to hear about your mother.” He shuffled a little as though he had almost forgotten.

Legolas’ own smile dimmed until he only could manage a small nod “She died valiantly and I am proud to carry on her legacy. I am learning her weapons so that I might bring her honor when I see her again.”

The talk of weapons brought new interest in Thorin’s eyes. He began to excitedly talk of his own sword that he was learning and how he was training with some of the greatest sword masters in Erebor to polish his skills. Legolas was enthused when the began a debate about a single sword against twin blades. The single sword was longer and gave the wielder a chance to have a shield for defense. Legolas argued that each twin blade could double as a sword and when used together made it easy to attack and decapitate enemies. 

Soon enough they were summoned to attend the feast welcoming the dwarves to the Greenwood. Despite his father’s warning Legolas thought that perhaps dwarves were just not as bad as he was led to believe. As they were heading to the feasting hall Legolas clasped Thorin’s hand “When you leave we must exchange letters! I would like to know how your training is going.”

Thorin seemed a little shocked but he offered his own hesitant nod “I would like that as well.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Changing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I'm visiting my family for Thanksgiving so don't be surprised if updates slow down! Thank you everyone for your support :)

 

 

 

Fall in the Greenwood was always a magical time. The leaves slowly dipped their colors with autumn’s palette and the glittering golds were striking against the glorious reds. When not consumed with his studies or diligently practicing his weapons Legolas found peace in climbing the highest limbs and waiting to watch the sun dip beneath the boughs. He would lean against the smooth bark of a tree and close his eyes as he let himself become one with the forest.

His father spent less time amongst the trees than he used to. He and his mother used to take long and lingering walks through the woods as they talked to the trees and flowers and delighted in the life and prosperity of their kingdom. Now he spent his days in the throne room meeting with diplomats and pondering things that Legolas was still too small yet to comprehend. To make up for the neglect Legolas tried to walk through the woods every day yet he sensed the mood of the forest changing to match the King’s. The sun was gone and now the stars were making their appearance, Legolas gave them a fond farewell for today before looking back to the palace and returning home. Stars always reminded him of his mother and the stories she would tell of heroes and legends painted with the memory of light.

 

 

In the slow decades that had passed since Erebor’s last visit Thranduil had the superior role of negotiation. Now as he looked down at the announcement that had been brought by raven he was very tempted to throw it into the fire and be done with it. The dwarves had found a gem they were calling the Arkenstone and all the dwarf kingdoms had sworn allegiance to the king who held it in his grasp. That king at the moment was Thror and now he had lost his hold on the higher ground. He did not give into the temptation to crumple the missive; he smoothly laid it out next to him on the writing desk and stared into his goblet of wine. This would mean when they next met for negotiations…they would be held in Erebor. What’s more, Thror had issued a request that Legolas accompany him; for what end he was not sure.

The door to his study opened and he saw Legolas shyly peek in. He felt a pang of guilt, he had promised to walk with him this evening as the sun set. He did not need to glance out the window to know that time had long passed. He traced his fingers along the stem of his wine glass as he thought of how he was going to apologize. Instead Legolas rushed forward and embraced him tightly. Startled but not displeased Thranduil gently returned the hold. “It is good that you spend your time amongst the trees, they will remember your kindness and repay you when your need is great.”

Ending the moment Legolas slowly pulled away. He was no longer a little elfling, he was starting to grow in to his studies and was still superior in marksmanship against elves many decades his senior. Thranduil could not stop himself from thinking his little leaf was growing up much too quickly, he was only a head taller than him now. He brushed his fingers through Legolas’ fine hair and smiled “We should have new blades forged for you. I watched your practice yesterday and your arms have exceeded their length.”

Pleased that his father had noticed his improvements, and his need for new weapons, Legolas perked up. He had been looking forward to bonding with his father as they watched the sun set and seeing his eyes go soft and his face relax. He looked to the missives that were neatly laid out on the writing desk. He could read his father well enough to know that the news they bore was ill. He hoped soon his father would start talking to him about the matters of the Kingdom that constantly plagued him. All of his tutors thought him to be well accomplished and intelligent. He wondered how much they reported to his father and what the King thought of it. He was at the very least permitted to attend court functions now. He had a small chair situated next to Thranduil’s throne. He was not foolish enough to speak during the court appearances he was there to listen and observe. He hoped his father had noticed that as well.

 

He returned to his chambers. Thranduil had promised him some vague sunset viewing the future but Legolas could not find it in his heart to hope for such an occurrence. With Thranduil fighting the weight of the kingdom and the struggle of losing his One…his father had very little attention for other things.

On his own writing desk was an unopened letter from Thorin he had decided to save until the end of the day. He used a letter opener to cut the parchment and smiled when he saw the lengthy letter enclosed. They had kept their promise and wrote frequently. Legolas had noticed the tone of Thorin’s letters had become less boastful and more reserved, but the same sense of overbearing pride was ever present.

His eyes widened as Thorin described the beauty of the Arkenstone. Perhaps that was why his father had been so distracted today. Thorin claimed that its discovery had led to all the dwarf lords pledging their everlasting allegiance to the king who held it in his grasp, indeed with that kind of support now Thror would hold leverage over Thranduil in their negotiations. No, it was little wonder why his father wasn’t pleased.

He began to pen his own reply. He understood that Thorin had aged more quickly than he since their last meeting. He had been a little upset when Meludir explained to him that even though he and Thorin had met as children in the years that passed Thorin had progressed into young adulthood and Legolas had just only passed into ‘teenage’ years. He wondered if Thorin grew bored with writing to someone he could now perceive as a child, though he had been born well before Thorin; but in his last letter he had asked and Thorin claimed to not feel that way. Thorin was still not one to hide his feelings.

With his letter finished he decided to do some reading. Now that he had grown more he no longer needed as much sleep though he could not go for as long as long without it as his father. He looked out his balcony and wondered if he should return to communing with the trees or walking in the starlight. Then there was a knock on the door and his smile brightened. Tauriel had come for a visit.

Cracking the door he spied her bright red hair. She was the Captain of the Guard’s daughter and was determined to follow her father’s footsteps. Legolas thought that she was a brilliant swoardmaster and she was his frequent sparring partner. She gave him a mischievous smile “Did your dwarf prince write you back?”

Legolas’ cheeks colored. He would rather she not bring up certain thoughts that had been disturbing him of late. Meludir had told him such thoughts were normal, no doubt he and most of the court (including his father) believed his thoughts were lingering on Tauriel. He wished it was so simple. “Yes he has…He told me that he doesn’t believe me to be a child and writes to me as he would a companion.” He was unable to resist puffing up in pride as he relayed the words to her.

Good friend that she was Tauriel had told no one else about his growing infatuation. Legolas would be mortified if his father were to find out. It was very difficult to keep secrets from Thranduil inside his own kingdom, but so far somehow Legolas had managed to do so. Deciding to grant him a small show of mercy Tauriel put the subject of dwarven princes aside for the moment. “Will you come look at the stars with me?”

Legolas decided there was nothing he would like better.The stars always distracted Tauriel from pestering him.

 

 

Thranduil refilled the goblet of wine and watched as his own somber reflection stared back at him. The weight of Silaht’s loss was still heavy on his heart and the matters of the kingdom disturbed his peaceful thoughts. He took a swallow of wine and braced for lowering his personage to visiting Erebor in the next decade or so. He consoled himself with the thought he would long outlive Thror and his son and Thorin. It was a petty comfort but one that he could not deny. He and his kingdom would endure all the ages of the world and he would ensure when Legolas took the throne his brow would be smooth and his smile ever bright.

He knew about the correspondence between Legolas and Thror’s heir but he did not stop it. It was good for them to foster close relationships even if he could not bring himself to say so outright. Considering the boost of power it might be to their benefit if Thorin and Legolas were…acquaintances. Anything more would be unacceptable.

Again his thoughts turned to Thror’s request that for their next negotiation Legolas accompany him. It was something he would have already done, Legolas held a seat beside him in the great all. What could Thror mean by his strange request? He tightened the hold on his goblet, superior position or not Thror would have to be incredibly foolish to make a wrong move against his only son. Yet in his experience dwarves were nothing _but_ fools. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Time Will Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter!

 

 

 

Erebor. Despite its nickname as the Lonely Mountain it was far more beautiful than Legolas had known. He glanced to his father who rode his stag gracefully and who was wearing a mask forcefully in place. Legolas tried for the same but knew that his expression came across as blank rather than aloft as his father’s did. He was still learning and his father was pleased he could at the very least hide his emotions.

They were travelling to Erebor to renegotiate the trade agreements, because of the Arkenstone and the prestige it gave King Thror they are no longer to be held in the Woodland Realm. Something his father was still adjusting to. Despite the shift in power he is still pleased to see Thorin again. Over the years they have kept their letters and even sent small gifts to one another. His father made no comment on the exchange and so Legolas strove to hide any excessive emotions he might have.

They are met at the gates by the royal family, Legolas is given to understand that dwarves are not as fertile as other races, but to the elves who are blessed with few children they are bountiful. Standing to greet them are Prince Thorin and his father, his brother Frerin and his sister Princess Dis with her husband Xilin. His father refuses to bow his head to any besides King Thror so Legolas does it for him. He notices a glint in Thorin’s eyes and hides a smile back.

He wonders if he seems changed to Thorin. Certainly the dwarf prince had grown since they last met. He is a grown man to his people, he has several braids held together with fine metals and jewels. He is tall for a dwarf and broad with muscle, the sword he is so proud of is hilted at his waist. In comparison Legolas does not feel as though he has changed over much. His hair now is decorated with archer braids but that is for practicality rather than a statement. His clothing is a match to his father’s, rich blue decorated with mithril embroidery it is meant to impress and is not what he normally would wear. His twin blades are strapped to his back and his bow and quiver are attached to his own stag.

They are escorted to the welcoming hall and Legolas keeps his pace a few steps behind his father. He has risen to become his most noble warrior and he acts both as a prince but also as a protector. Through the years he has seen his father battle his overwhelming loss and yet keep perfect control of the kingdom his wife left him. The Greenwood is ever prosperous and there is little Thranduil will not do for the betterment of his people. Legolas sees the extent of that as he watches his father bow his head in respect to King Thror who sits at his throne with the Arkentstone sparkling brightly above him. Legolas bows too and eyes the stone that has changed so much politically. He does not know why but he feels darkness even though the gem is bright and beautiful. He wonders if his father can feel it too, but at the moment his face gave nothing away.

“Welcome to Erebor!” King Thror smiled broadly, no doubt enjoying the sight of the elves visiting him. He glanced to Legolas “Ah I see the young prince has indeed grown! You elves age so strangely, perhaps you could keep Thorin company while your father and I discuss the negotiations?”

Legolas kept his gaze steady, he would rather not leave his father’s side and he is no longer a child to be sent errantly away. He refuses to move until his father murmurs “I think a tour of the caverns might be most pleasant for you my son.”

He has his orders and he turns to look at Thorin who is already by his side. They keep their faces blank as they leave the throne room. Only once their King’s are behind them do they let the masks fall away. Thorin pats him on the back “Your letters did you little justice. My grandfather is right, elves do age so strangely.”

Legolas smiles back kindly “It will help your understanding if you remember that I was born decades before you Thorin. My father himself is older than you realize.”

Thorin shrugs it off and glances away. They are walking to the diamond mines when Legolas finally asks “Why is there a dwarf following us?”

His friend at least has the grace to look mildly guilty “It was not my idea you understand. That is Dwalin, my personal guard, we are allies of course but with the Arkenstone there has been an increase of security. He is there for your safety as well as mine.”

He could easily be offended but he sensed no lies in Thorin’s words. “I doubt he will protect me over you Thorin. But I am not concerned I can hold my own. I act as both an advisor and guard to my father in the Greenwood and sit beside him nearly as his equal.”

Thorin is impressed but a shadow crosses his face. “The Arkenstone has changed much between our kingdoms. I wonder if the negotiations are going as well as they have previously. My grandfather can be incredibly stubborn.”

Legolas is not troubled by the thought “Again my father is older than you realize and has done politics before even your grandfather was born. I believe they will do what is best for both kingdoms.” The Arkenstone appears in his mind “I do wonder about that stone…it has an unusual energy to it.”

Thorin’s eyes light up with interest “Energy? You can sense such things in rock and gems?” Shaking his head Legolas tries to explain “No…it has an almost magic quality to it. I have never felt anything like it before. I don’t believe it is bad necessarily…but it is not good either.”

Something in his statement must mean more than he realizes to Thorin because his expression closes off for a moment. Perhaps the stone’s energy has already made itself known in some way. Thorin changes the subject as they explore the diamond mines; anything that reflects light is beautiful to elves and it is a wise choice for their tour. Legolas does not press his friend for more information. If Thorin wishes to tell him he will when the time is right.

 

 

Thranduil wished he had more wine to support him in this time of need. He has laid out his conditions for the trade agreement, and for the most part King Thror is being accommodating. There are a few stipulations here and there, but nothing he can really argue against. The negotiations have continued to be profitable for both kingdoms, yet there is a slight tilt to Erebor when it comes to convenience. He reminds himself he will far outlive the line of Durin, he knows it is petty but cannot bring himself to care.

He glances at the Arkenstone, it is a foul thing and he knows what it will bring to this Kingdom. For a moment he is tempted to let it slip past and not speak a word about it. Yet even though his One is no longer with him he could almost sense her disapproval. She had always been more kindhearted to the dwarves than he could bring himself to be. “I believe these plans are as profitable for both of us as they can be made.” He glanced at Thror to see if he has any other changes he would like to make.

“Indeed! I can see no better way.” Thror is drinking heartily from his cup of mead and Thranduil masks his face to hide the disgust he feels at the sight. Dwarves truly have no grace to them.

“There is one thing I would like to mention, and I do this only to help foster better relations between our kingdoms.” He already knows the dwarf will not listen but he must say something on the matter. He can feel the marks on his face burning as he recalls the creatures that gave him those scars.

Intrigued Thror sets his cup aside “And what would that be?”

Thranduil looks to the Arkenstone “I would advise you to be careful about your riches. Erebor is wealthy and prosperous and there are none who would deny you that. For your safety and the safety of your people I would advise you to find a way to disperse it. The Arkenstone is a rare treasure but it will bring creatures of great destruction upon you. If you do not take care with your wealth I would not be surprised if a dragon were to take Erebor as its nest.”

Thror looked blank with shock for a full minute before he erupted in hearty laughter. “What a devilish elf trick! Trying to separate me from my jewels to bring more power back to your kingdom! Will wonders never cease? I hope you won’t think too ill of me if I disregard your _kind_ advice. I fail to see how too much wealth will ever be a problem for a kingdom.”

His patience was already running thin through their negotiations and being insulted to his face is almost too much to bear. “It is not your wealth that concerns me but gems with certain powers I would be wary of. However if you do not want to heed my warnings that is your choice your highness.” _And when dragon fire rains down upon you and your kin you will only have your own greed to blame_. He chose to not say the words aloud but they are in his eyes as he bows his head once more.

 

With the negotiations over their reason for being at Erebor is at an end. They are invited to stay but Thranduil would rather not linger longer than necessary. Especially not with the way he sees Legolas hesitate by Prince Thorin’s side. Despite all his trainings and lessons Legolas still possesses a tender heart that sometimes gets the better of his common sense. They ready to leave and Thranduil tries to ignore the necklace he sees Thorin slip Legolas. Its chain is obviously mithril and the sapphire attached to it is the exact shade of his son’s eyes. Sapphires are also the Prince’s Jewel and that does not escape his notice either.

He bites his tongue for the sake of politics. He has already threatened their fragile peace trying to warn Thror about the Arkenstone, he cannot risk more by warning Thorin to stay away from Legolas. For now he must hope that his son possesses enough sense to guard his tender heart and not give anything more to the greedy dwarves. When the dragon comes, and Thranduil knows that one will, he will ride out to aide them and he will have the line of Durin indebted to him until the end of their time on Middle Earth. That thought cheers him as he returns home to the green forest and soft birdcalls.

At the entrance they are welcomed by a statue of his beloved and he gazes upon it before it becomes too painful and he must look away. The weight on his shoulders seems to lessen and he finds himself a little more at peace than he has been in years past. He needs to remember to leave the palace more and bond with the forest. The balm on his soul is enough to put the day’s trials behind him and he avoids looking at Legolas who is staring at the necklace in his hands.

 

For now there is peace and that is enough for him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Sorry about the delay the holidays are fun but bad for regular writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

 

 

 

_Dear Thorin;_

 

_I hope you are well. I wear the necklace you gave me often and I have been told it compliments my eyes. Was that your doing on purpose? I am given to understand that sapphires have been named your jewel and there are several meanings one could take from this gift you have granted me. I very much enjoyed our visit and was sorry to see it so short._

_I believe our respective Kings struggle to remain in the same room for prolonged amounts of time. I hope when it is our time to reign that we shall not face such difficulties. Please give care to your sister, I am given to understand her wedding was lovely and wish I had been able to attend._

_The Greenwood is peaceful as ever yet something seems to be disturbing father. He is constantly sending out patrols and resecuring the boarder, though what his reasons are he does not share with me. I hope that one day he will see me as his equal and relieve himself of some of the burdens of kingship._

_I eagerly await your response. I am sure there is much to do in your mountain with Erebor’s prosperity but please try and take care to rest. Elves are the only ones who can go without sleep for long amounts of time. It would be a tragedy to see your hair turn white prematurely._

 

_Sincerely your friend,_

 

_Legolas_

 

 

_Dear Legolas;_

 

_It seems my cleverness was not as sly as I had hoped. The sapphires have been indeed named my jewel in honor of my deeds and status as royalty along with my divine right to one day rule Erebor. I must admit that I picked that particular stone thinking of the reflection of your eyes in the morning light. You elves have a strange beauty, in dwarf standards you should be quite unfortunate, your lithe body and slender fingers along with your disturbing lack of beard should make it so that I would hold no attraction to you. Yet I find the opposite is true, the fairness of your hair and the length of your limbs make me find others around me lacking. Perhaps it’s that elfish witchcraft my grandfather has so often warned me about._

_Dis was pleased with how her wedding went, she noted your absence but she understood the reasoning. There is no sense pushing our grandfather and your father more than necessary, she did speak of you fondly and said you are much more pleasant to converse with than her own brother! I had a lovely crib crafted for her you would think she might be kinder to her older brother. Frerin made a clown of himself as is his fashion, flirting with all who were present whether they were spoken for or not! It is fortunate that he is so very charming or he would find himself in some unpleasant situations._

_If it will bring you peace of mind our own patrols have found nothing to cause alarm. It is strange that your father be so adamant in these times of peace and plenty. Grandfather mentioned that your king tried to play a trick on him during his visit. I cannot perceive King Thranduil doing anything in jest but he would not reveal the subject of conversation to me._

_Grandfather pulls away from us a little more each day. He spends less time in meetings or with his family and more and more time in the treasury. He arranges and rearranges all the gold and has hundred of torches lit at all times so that he might admire himself in the reflections. I fear for his state of mind. There is a belief that my line can fall prey to what we call Gold Sickness, I pray each day that this is not the case but his worsening state makes me cautious. Will my mind too rebel against me one day? It is not the stress of ruling that keeps me up at night, it is the thought that one day I will be as mad as him, forsaking kith and kin for the luster of gold. Should that day come I would be grateful for an arrow into my throat._

_Enough with this dark talk I will let you know if our patrols should find anything. In the meantime I will try to get my grandfather to reveal this ‘trick’ your king tried to pull. Knowing their relationship I doubt your father would have spoken more than absolutely necessary. When we are kings we must make sure we do not follow in our predecessor’s footsteps. Our kingdoms will be peaceful and united through our unique friendship._

_Please continue to write often, your words are a balm to my fears and I hope our next meeting shall be longer and more pleasant._

 

_Your friend,_

 

_Thorin_

 

 

_Dear Thorin;_

 

_My days are long, father has started sending me out with the patrols and when I return he often detains me for hours asking in detail anything I’ve seen. I fear the darkness that is growing in his eyes, my mother’s death has always been a strain to him…but now I fear that an even heavier burden rests on his mind. I find myself wondering what I’ve done to make him doubt me so; he will send me on missions but not tell me why. He asks me questions but not the reasons for them. Tauriel believes he is trying to protect me, she is my dearest friend and I find myself wanting to believe her. Yet how can I when I will one day rule this kingdom and my own father lacks faith in my abilities? My mind is troubled over these thoughts and I go many nights seeking solace from the moon._

_I eagerly await your letters, there is a darkness settling in our kingdom and they continue to bring me starlight and hope. I wear your necklace everywhere I go and think of you often. You once described how my appearance affects you though your standards for beauty are so vastly different. I find myself thinking similar thoughts when I think about the squareness of your jaw and the sturdy set of your shoulders. Dwarves had always been described as callous but there is a fineness in your features and the raw strength of your form leads me to believe it is old prejudices that make us think so._

_Please keep me in your thoughts as I keep you in mine._

 

_Yours,_

 

_Legolas_

 

 

_Dearest Legolas,_

 

_It seems that same darkness you described is entering my own kingdom as well. Grandfather is ill with Gold Sickness and father can do nothing as long as he wears the crown. The council is too greedy to make a verdict against him, in fact if my father or I tried we could very well be found guilty of treason. I worry most for Dis; she is showing signs of fruitfulness which is a blessing for our family. Durins have always been prosperous but it seems as though large dwarf families are rare now._

_I cannot imagine how it must be for elves. I know it is rare for couples to have one child much less be blessed with two. I imagine you being lonely as you grew up; though we were of similar looking age as children I realize you have already been alive longer than me. When I was younger I often complained about my siblings but now they are my strength as we muster through these long nights._

_Your father is the fool that I was taught to believe if he does not recognize your worthiness. You shine brighter than any star or any mithril and he should be proud to call you his son. I believe that your friend must be right, it is perhaps the fear of a father losing his child after already losing his wife that makes him treat you so. I would not be overly harsh on him but he must come to accept that you are a proud warrior in your own right, no longer a child to be coddled._

_If I were able I would write you letters everyday to ease the darkness that is circling you. One so fair should not have to struggle against shadows but should instead be bathed in beautiful light. I confess sometimes when I go on my own patrols I think about crossing you in a glen. We could sneak away from our men in darkness and lay with each other amongst the dew and stars. My feelings for you continue to strengthen and I wish I could enclose more gifts to you. As it is with the strain that we are under because of my grandfather I am able to little more than send you words. I pray it will be enough._

_Guard yourself carefully,_

_Yours,_

 

_Thorin_

 

 

Legolas read over his most recent letter and felt his heart warm. He had kept every exchange that had been sent to him by Thorin and none knew about his growing feelings save Tauriel and Thorin himself. His father would certainly forbid anymore contact if he became aware of what was going on. He felt reassured that Thorin agreed with Tauriel and that it was his father’s own fears rather than lack of faith that led to his secrets.

He worked on penning another letter to Thorin, on the morrow they would be leaving for Rivendell for a lengthy visit. Whatever was troubling his father was enough to take him to see Lord Elrond, the seer might be able to put his father’s fears to rest…or at the very least warn them of what they were looking for. He had been to Rivendell once as a child when his mother had still been alive. He remembered the serene beauty and the way he was filled with a sense of peace and safety.

The Greenwood was never an easy place to live but they were well accustomed to the dangers. He felt as though he were getting close to the truth his father was searching for, when he last returned his father had asked if he’d seen any abnormally large spiders. He had not but he now had something to research in Erebor’s massive library. If his father could not bring himself to trust him then Legolas would find the answers on his own. He would prove to his father that he was capable and that he was worthy of being confided in. The trip to Rivendell might be the perfect opportunity for him to do so.

He thought of what he wanted to say before slowly setting the quill to paper, as he wrote he would absently reach up and touch the necklace that Thorin had given him. He had not lied when he said he never removed it anymore, it was often hidden under his tunic. Its presence gave him comfort and he had grown used to the weight of it against his skin. The jewel did sparkle pleasantly in the light and he found himself thinking of what might have been going through Thorin’s mind when he picked out the jewel specifically for his eyes. He brought his attention back to the letter and ignored the faint flush on his cheeks while he wrote. He would send this off in the morning before they departed, he decided to include that they were traveling for Rivendell and that it might be best for Thorin to wait for his next letter before responding. He was fairly able to disguise how often Thorin was writing to him here but he was not so certain he would be able to do the same in Rivendell. Perhaps while he was in the library he would also explore different pairings elves had in the past. He knew that in some cases elves had chosen to live the mortal life with a man or woman of their choosing. He was curious to see if there was ever a case where an elf fell in love and lived with a dwarf. Purely for curiosities sake. He finished his letter and gently pressed the envelope closed and sealed it with wax. He would need to put these thoughts aside while traveling with his father, even if they were pleasant distractions.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. New Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All moved in to my new apartment! This chapter is going to be somewhat short but I wanted to post something! Thank you all for your patience and don't be shy to find me on tumblr :)

 

 

 

From the moment when Estel first met Legolas he was enchanted.

 

Being raised by elves meant he had become somewhat immune to their beauty, yet it was as if his heart saw Legolas for the first time and knew this meeting would change him. Of course due to his age he was frustrated to find that his efforts for courting are seen with amusement.

He watched from his hidden perch as Legolas found the spring of flowers he left for him tied as neatly as possible with a silver ribbon. The wood Prince smiled as he looks over the flowers and showed them to Lord Elrond “Your ward is quite charming. I wonder if you will have much to worry about when he is older.”

Elrond too was looking at the flowers with a smile “Yes he seems to be quite smitten with you. I understand he is getting to that age where his heart is learning new kinds of love.”

Estel wanted to burst out of his spot and argue that his heart might be new to this type of love, but that he knew what it meant when he looks upon Legolas and feels alive. He is stopped however when he sees how tenderly Legolas is holding the bouquet “He has excellent taste in flowers. These bring his message across clearly.” Legolas spoke softly as he looked directly into the spot Estel was hiding.

He felt pride that Legolas had understood the significance. He had consulted with books and herb wives for a day making sure he picked only the ones that told of true love and pure intentions. He knows that he is far younger than the elf, yet something inside of him pulls for him to keep trying. Denying that feeling is almost painful and so here he is ‘smitten’. He watched for a minute longer before deciding to leave for the moment. He had given Legolas his daily token…maybe someday the prince would give him one in return.

 

The elves waited until Estel was out of earshot. Legolas carefully set aside the flowers even as his spare hand touched the sapphire around his neck. The movement caught Elrond’s gaze and the Lord gave him a knowing look “It seems my ward is not the only one expressing interest in you.” He wanted to say that Estel’s hope for Legolas was futile…yet something at the edge of his vision told him this might not be the case.

Legolas nodded “I have been in communication with someone who I feel very strongly for, my father would not approve should he know and as for his family…well let us say they would be even less understanding.”

Thranduil had already spoken to Lord Elrond regarding the concerns he had for his son’s affections. It seemed that he was correct to assume that it was the dwarf Prince Thorin that had gained Legolas’ attention, wisely Lord Elrond decided to say nothing regarding this. In private council Thranduil had shared more than the fears he had for his son’s heart and Elrond believed those were far greater concerns than matters of the heart.Middle Earth itself could be at risk.

 

That night Estel laid in his canopied bed and thought of the white gold strands that were Legolas’s hair and the way his eyes shone like gems in the morning light. Was this what all love felt like? Was this only the first love? Or was this the true thing? His heart beat so hard in his chest that he was afraid that this was going to be the moment his heart exploded. He tossed and turned in his bed, wishing that he was more like his adopted family and did not require sleep. There was so much he could be doing! Estel had never been truly immune to the beauty of the Elvin kind. He had grown used to it of course, with his adopted family he had grown used to it, but he supposed it would be impossible for him to ever be truly immune to it. When he had once voiced this to Elrond he had laughed and said that humans (especially his kind) were highly durable and adjustable. Even if that were true and he did grow complacent with their beauty…he doubted that any would ever be able to rise and rival that of Prince Legolas’.

During the Prince’s stay he couldn’t help but notice there was a jeweled necklace that the Legolas wore every day. Estel thought it added to his beauty, it matched the splendor of his eyes perfectly…but his keen eye told him that while King Thranduil appreciated the craftsmanship of the jewel he disliked the sight of it. Legolas in turn seemed to make an effort to hide it as much as possible. Another night when his adoptive father thought he had gone to bed Estel hid himself as Elrond and Legolas drank wine together. Where Thranduil was Estel couldn’t say, the King of the Woodland realm frightened him a little with his cold eyes and dispassionate voice. He heard them speak and his heart sank to find out that the Prince had his own love interest. It had been silly to think that one such as him would not have already found someone to be infatuated with. He stayed in the shadows and listened that King Thranduil would not approve of him and that they only managed to exchange letters. He felt sorry about the sadness in Legolas’s voice but he couldn’t help the small flutter in his chest. Maybe he could still have a chance.He decided that if he was to challenge a dwarven prince that he needed to become a fine warrior himself and win Legoals' affection for his own. He was cheered by thought of having a plan and left the shadows to return to his rooms.

 

Legolas was grateful for his stay in Rivendell, it was rejuvenating to be here and he appreciated Lord Elrond’s council. He did miss his letters from Thorin and he was looking forward to returning to his home and telling him all about his journey. He already expected to return to his patrols once they were back in their own Kingdom. He had noticed that his father had seemed to become only more irate during their stay. The peace of the valley didn’t seem to permeate the dense cloud that was hovering over his mind. Thranduil had held private council with Lord Elrond several times with the doors shut to Legolas. What that meant he did not know, only that his father didn’t want to share his concerns with him.

He was surprised to find himself saddened at the thought of not seeing Estel. When saying good bye to Lord Elrond’s ward he invited him to write letters so they might keep in touch. He hoped he was not being cruel knowing of the lad’s affection but he hoped that staying in communication would help relieve some of the sting in their parting. For now he was needed in his own kingdom and find out what threat kept his father from finding peace.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Parting of Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoy this intense update!

 

 

 

They met while Legolas was out on patrol.

His father had barely allowed him time to rest on their return from Rivendell before sending him out again. He did not mind and instead sent out a small missive before preparing himself to go. He hoped that Thorin would receive it in time. He was not disappointed.

They were in a small clearing near the boarders of the Greenwood. Legolas could not pass through them or else his father would know through the plants and trees that he had left the protective boundaries. He was much less likely to notice a dwarfish visitor however as they usually did cross into this far boundary. He did not approve of these crossings and they annoyed him but there was little he could do about the matter.

Beneath moon and starlight they touched for the first time. Legolas reached out to pull Thorin across the boundary and smiled as they fell to the soft grass beneath them. They tussled about for a few moments shedding clothing and exchanging kisses. It was beautifully pleasant and Legolas laughed when Thorin pushed him to his back so that he could sit astride the prince.

In all the ages he might live he would not forget the look of awe upon Thorin’s face as he looked at Legolas’s form bathed in moonlight. The dwarfish prince kissed him with such tenderness that Legolas laughed at the thought that he might break. He pulled Thorin by his long locks and enjoyed the sight of the beads in his hair glinting in the moonlight “You will not hurt me.”

Thorin did not seem as sure but when he leaned down to kiss what little control he had was lost and he pressed feverishly against his lover as he pulled his think fingers through fine hair and twisted the small braids he found. Soon enough they were naked against each other and they made preparations before Thorin thrust into the Greenwood prince and smiled as he watched the ageless creature beneath him gasp in pleasure.

He tried to make himself go slow but the rising bucks and thrusts from the prince made it hard to be restrained especially when his pale prince pulled on his locks and demanded more.

Their night was short but they did not turn their eyes away from the light of dawn. After all they were supposed to be performing their duties by securing their kingdoms and ensuring their people were safe. Taking one night for themselves would not be amiss but any more than that would be selfish and could cost their people their safety. They gave each other one last kiss under the morning light and then Thorin mounted his pony and Legolas his elk and they parted ways.

 

Unbeknownst to them they were parting ways for much longer than they expected.

Legolas resumed his scouting of the forest and Thorin returned home.

 

Erebor was peaceful in the late afternoon. The light was waning and the evening bells had not yet rung. Thorin had returned from his ‘scouting’ though from the knowing twinkle in Dwalin’s eye the warrior knew that he had been about on personal business. He ignored it in good humor for at last he had felt the elf’s elusive flesh beneath his fingers and known him in all the ways that only a lover would know. It might be some time before they could meet in such away again but Thorin was certain the memories would be more than enough to sustain him.

The breeze was high that day inviting the children of Dale to lift their kites. Balin absently remarked that the turn in the weather was unusual but there was no sign of an upcoming storm. It wasn’t until the branches started to break that there was any cause for alarm. A vile scent tainted the air and in the distance they heard a roar that brought tears into the eyes of the men who heard it. Thorin’s peaceful mood was long forgotten as he looked out the balcony and saw a dark shape against the sky. In some small part of his mind he remembered the Elvin King Thranduil warning of a threat on the horizon, but his grandfather had never shared what that threat would be. Now he was starting to imagine it as he called out the warning

“Dragon! Dragon!” But it was too late.

 

There was little the dwarves of Erebor could do but flee in the face of such terrible fury. The beast wasted no time in laying Dale low before turning its attention to Erebor and the gold within. Thorin was only barely able to pull his grandfather from mess as he hurried him along. He kept an eye out for his father, Thror who was helping guide the people out of the strong hold. He saw a number of people running the wrong way and tried to call a warning to them but his voice was lost. His sister Dis and his younger brother Frerin were pushed forward by his mother. She pressed Dis into his arms as she told her children to run. Dis was heavy with child and unable to run on her own, it was unusual for a dwarf’s pregnancy to be so heavy but at the time it had been seen as a blessing.

His mother was not a silent princess she told her children to go to safety as she turned back to help aid the rest of their people out of danger. Her hair was dark and beautiful and her eyes were honey brown and fierce. Thorin would never forget how she held her head high and delved back into the fray calling out instructions to the masses of frightened dwarves. It was the last sight he would ever see of her.

He would never forgive himself for not reaching back and pulling her along. With his arms full of Dis it would have been impossible but his mind would always be too guilt ridden over that moment to realize that fact. When they cleared the strong hold his father took Dis and looked for his wife, it did not take him long to realize she was not with their children.

They were helping corral everyone together when Thorin looked up and saw the tall figure of King Thranduil high on his elk. He saw no sign of Legolas but his mind supplied the Prince was still on patrol and not likely to know about the disaster the befell Erebor. He called for help, waving his arms and trying to signal the King to their position. There was no doubt that the king saw him, it was impossible to tell from such a distance but Thorin could have sworn that there was a sneer upon his lips as he turned and led his people away.

That too was a sight he would never forget. Or forgive.

 

 

Legolas was surprised as he returned to his father’s palace and found a large amount of their warriors also arriving though it did not seem they had met any combat. He hurried through the doors past the winding halls and over the rushing rivers that made the palace more of a contained forest rather than a building. He had always been fascinated with his father’s power as a child but it was only as an adult did he respect the amount of strength it took to maintain such a situation.

He saw his father about to sit on the thrown and remembered himself enough to bow before looking up at his King “I just returned from patrol. There was a foul wind in the air and a strange scent that I could not place. The wind was too strong and without cause to be natural and it was headed straight to Erebor.” He hoped his father would not realize there was more he was not sharing.

Thranduil was proud that Legolas had realized there was something wrong about the air and that he had returned so swiftly to report it. He thought of the growing affection his son had for the Prince Thorin and the fact that Erebor was no longer home to dwarves but instead a host to a fiery dragon and Dale was laid low. He thought of the necklace his son frequently wore and the missives he did not think his father knew he sent.

Silaht would have been furious if she were alive to hear him tell these lies to Legolas. She would have not allowed it and much would have been different. But she was dead, and he had been left to fade in agony and raise their son alone. “While your observations are correct you are not aware of what they mean. A dragon has attacked Erebor, I’m afraid to say that our troops arrived too late to offer any real aid as the royal family had already been slaughtered. The dwarves of Erebor are no more and the line of Durin has come to an end.”He did not bother coloring his tone with grief and kept it as level and dispassionate as ever.

Legolas gaped at his father as he struggled to understand what his father was saying. It could not be true. He had only seen Thorin this morning! But there was no reason to believe it was false. He had seen the troops, he has scented the air, and his father knew enough about dragons to be certain when there was one about. That meant only one thing. Thorin was dead.

Thorin, Dis, Xilin, Frerin, King Thrain, Prince Thror…any children Dis may have been bearing. They were all gone.

He nearly stumbled from his grief and he knew that his actions gave away the depth of his emotions. His father was kind enough to not draw attention to it and he was thankful. Finally after giving his full report he was permitted to leave and carry out his grief in private.

Thranduil watched him go; he could almost feel his love’s disapproval from the other side. Yet what he did was for Legolas’s own good. Thorin would only hurt his son in the end he was sure of it. He was protecting Legolas just as he always had. As he always would.

Legolas returned to his rooms in a numb state. His hand was in a vice around the necklace Thorin had gifted him and he found himself torn between wishing he had embraced Thorin more times such as they had that morning or that they had never fallen victim to their emotions in the first place. Was it truly better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all? He wasn’t sure, but his grief was so complete that he felt numb to all other emotions.

Thorin was dead.

What was he to do?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. An Interlude of Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story! This is a short chapter about grief and then we are going to time skip in the next one!

When his mother had died Legolas had been overwhelmed with grief. He had felt small and alone and his understanding of the world had been shifted forever. His father had felt an even darker grief, and it was that knowledge that had helped him find his strength. If his father could bear it than so could he. That was how he had to think of it.

Now he felt the weight of that grief anew as he knelt upon his bed and touched where Thorin’s hands had been only that morning. For the first time in decades tears touched upon his cheek. He understood his father in a way he had not before. This pain was hard, he could with stand it, but it was a pain he would carry with him for a time. He stared at the ceiling of his chambers as he allowed his elvish memory to carry him back to his first meeting with Thorin when they had been children. He recounted each moment, every second, every touch and every word.

Did his father do this? Did he turn over each memory together as though it were a precious jewel? He was almost ashamed to say that hearing the passing of Thorin did not cause him as much pain as he thought it should have. His heart hurt yes…but it was not the terrible pain that the passing of a One would bring. He was both relieved and at the same time disappointed that his love was not as deep as he had believed.

He touched the necklace at his throat hidden beneath his tunic.

 

Perhaps his father was right. 

 

 

Thranduil had closed himself in his chambers and refused address to everyone who came. Few there were. The court was well aware of the King’s current mood and they were not keen on disturbing him when he was in this state.

He climbed out his window and sat amongst the leaves and stars. Staring up at them unblinking as he thought of his beloved wife and his pain at her passing. It had dulled over the multitude of years but there would never be enough time on this earth for him to forget the pleasure of the love they shared.

Alone with his crown cast aside and only the stars for company he could acknowledge that he had done a terrible thing to his son. Perhaps aiding the dwarf was the right course of action…yet he felt relief knowing that his son would not be communicating with him anymore. Hopefully Thorin would die in the wilds and that would be that.

He swallowed his wine and thought of the look in Legolas’ eyes when he had told him his falsehood. He had been stricken, grief had been there, but he did not see blinding pain and for that he was grateful. If Thorin had been his son’s One and he had not helped him…he was not sure he could forgive himself for that. He was not sure if he could forgive himself for this. He looked over his forest, he looked to the stars. They were strong and ageless as he was.

He would endure. He would carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little insight! Time skip in the next chapter!


	10. Glimpses and Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! This chapter is a teaser but I think you'll like it!

 

 

 

_He’s just like you_

 

Silaht’s words from the day she died echoed back to Thranduil as he woke suddenly. His breath was sharp and panicked as he looked around his chambers with alarm. He had not even realized he had fallen asleep. He brushed his hand over his face as he composed himself.

It was true that Legolas’ spirits had darkened since he believed Thorin had died. Thranduil argued to himself that it was the wisest course of action. The dwarf prince would only ever be a weakness to his strong and talented son. Now that he was a homeless wanderer… there was no longer any reason to pretend and foster relationships. His son would soon forget his pain. He might not forgive himself if he did not.

 

Legolas looked out on the evening sky and toyed with the sapphire that hung around his neck. He sighed as he looked down at the long chain and pressed a tender kiss to it. He thought the pain would lessen over the years. Yet decades had gone by and the sting was still there. He knew he was not fading…but he found little joy in the stars anymore.

 

Tauriel watched him from a distance as she felt guilt sweep through her. She had been there that day. The day King Thranduil forfeited his right to call himself ally and left an entire race of people desperate for help. She had stood by his side then and he had turned to her and issued his first direct order “Legolas must never know.” She had numbly complied but as the years passed and Legolas’ light seemed to wane she found it harder to obey her king.

Had she truly done the right thing? She was relieved when the King sent her out on patrol. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stifle her voice and she was sure that the king could sense it. Legolas spent most of his time on patrol or perfecting his bow. He spent little time with her or even with his father. She was sure that she caught Thranduil looking at his son with regret, but his face was often impassible it was hard to be certain. She followed the way out of the woods and wished her heart and the stars would guide her to her proper course.

 

When she found the dwarves she thought perhaps the fates were having a game with her.

 

When she saw Thorin amongst them she thought perhaps she was finally paying for her betrayal. “You cannot be here.”

 

Thorin looked at the She-Elf with confusion. Surely the elves would not be pleased to find he and his company amongst their forest but the way the female was looking at him it almost appeared as though she…feared him? “We have as much right as any, if not more so.” He stood before his company strong and proud. Her red hair reminded him of something and fleetingly he remembered Legolas saying his closest friend was a strong female who had long red hair.

She shook her head violently “I shall let you pass, but you must not cross any other of my kind. You must go quickly!”

Age old hatred flared up in Thorin’s heart and even Bilbo’s cautious words would not stop him “Are you ashamed to look upon us after your king betrayed his oaths?”

The She-Elf stood toe to toe with him and glared down at him furiously “My king and I alone bare the guilt of breaking oaths…but it is for another that I fear. He believes you dead and if he should find that the truth is otherwise he will lose faith in his father, his friends…and all that he believes.”

Thorin appeared as though he had been struck. Thorin had always hoped…perhaps foolishly, that Legolas had no part in the elves betrayal of his people. He knew logically that could be the case as he has still been out on patrol when the dragon struck. But his hatred of elves has festered over the years and it had started to cast doubt on even those he had once held closest. “He believes me dead?” He could not help the hope that bled into those words even as he hated himself for it.

The redheaded female turned her head sharply “He was told by his father himself that you and all your kin were dead. He has mourned every day since…his pain might finally be ebbing I cannot risk the chaos you would bring.”

That thought stilled him. It had been sixty long years since his people had been forced to abandon the mountain. Had Legolas suffered every day since? Had he thought of his dwarf love past all those years? He felt guilt well up and every evil thought he had directed his way even as he growled at the female “That is of little concern to me. I must bring my company through your forest in safety.”

Her eyes darkened and he knew that she thought he was purely selfish. The truth of it was if he let his thoughts of Legolas wander he might never find himself whole again.

“I will provide you that safe passage but in return you must never allow your path to cross with that of my Prince. He has sustained your death once. He will not be able to do so again.”

Thorin nodded in agreement and moved to have the company follow him when his small burglar’s voice rose up past all the voices of doubt. “Why would King Thranduil tell such a terrible lie to his son?”

The Hobbit looked at the grand she-elf with such innocence that his insolent question was excusable. She smiled down at him even though that smile was tinged with ageless sadness “Because he loves him.”

Thorin made no response to her answer and led the company forward.

 

So they tried to pass through the forest without the King or Prince being any aware. They largely succeeded. Tauriel was almost certain the King knew of their presence, but he would know as well as her that they could not hold them in the dungeons without Legolas learning of them. That way only led to disaster and heartbreak. So he must agree with her decision and was letting them pass.

Tauriel was just guiding them to the forest’s edge when Thorin saw him. His long past lover was staring off into the distance, he was glad that he was not an enemy or else catching the prince in such an unaware state would surely be a prize. Those ageless eyes that had long ago enchanted him seem lost as the light blue looked out into the distance. Thorin felt a well of guilt that he had never even tried to contact him since he had become a wanderer. If he had…would those eyes remember the life that once was held inside of them.

“He looks so sad.” Bilbo’s soft voice next to him reluctantly drew his gaze away. He would get to the mountain, find the Arkenstone, reclaim his rightful place on the throne of Erebor…and then perhaps he could somehow break his promise to the female and let Legolas know that he was alive.

The female looked at him but did not comment as she pointed to their map. There is a bargeman who will arrive here in a few days time. He will need payment to smuggle you to Laketown but he can be convinced if the party is reasonable.” She gave a long look to Thorin but otherwise said nothing.

Balin wisely intervened “Thank you for your assistance we will make the journey swiftly.”

Just as he turned to help Thorin lead the company to the river a shot rang out. Thorin’s eyes turned to find Legolas immediately and found the prince fiercely engaged with a troop of orcs. His blades shimmered in the dim sun as he sliced his way through them. He was outnumbered but certainly not out skilled. Still the instinct to protect welled up and his hand found its way to his sword.

Sensing his train of thought the female elf turned and drew her own sword “I will fight with him _go_!”

Thorin strained against the impulse but Bilbo’s light but firm hands helped turn him away. When he looked down at the hobbit he nodded. No matter that he resented her for her part in the betrayal…if he distracted Legolas while he fought he was putting his life and even more at risk. He renewed the promise to himself that when he once again sat upon the throne of Erebor he would seek the prince out and hold true to their childhood promises of being friendly rulers.

“We move on.” He called to the company as they hurried to the river and he let himself look back only once to see the female join Legolas in the fight.

 

_When we are kings we must make sure we do not follow in our predecessor’s footsteps. Our kingdoms will be peaceful and united through our unique friendship._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. New Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter with a time skip!

 

 

 

“If this is a dream it is a cruel one.” Thorin’s voice cracked as he looked upon Legolas’ face.

Legolas looked down at Thorin. He had done his best to reach his side but the battle had been too thick for him to get here before these final moments. He gently reached forward and caressed Thorin’s thick hand and traced the warn skin with his fingertips. “If this is a dream for you it is a nightmare for me.” The words were soft as though he were thinking them rather than speaking.

Thorin’s lips twitched in the effort of a smile. “I was going to come to you once the throne was truly mine again.”

Legolas couldn’t stop the silent tears that traced down his cheek and landed on Thorin’s face “I would have welcomed you with no kingdom or home.”

Thorin’s eyes began to dim “My pride…” He started to choke and Legolas gently pressed his finger to Thorin’s bloody lips.

He parted his own lips to speak but realized that there was no use in words anymore. The light had already gone in Thorin’s eyes. _He_ was gone. It was all he could do to press a soft kiss to the same lips his fingers had just caressed and then pulled away.

For the first time since falling to his knees by Thorin he realized he was being observed. He blinked at the hobbit in front of him. He realized perhaps he had his own goodbyes and he flushed with shame “I apologize…”

The hobbit waved him off despite the tears in his own eyes “We had already shared our words. I think it brought him more peace to speak to you.”

Legolas bowed his head to the hobbit’s kindness and was silent as he held Thorin’s hand until it grew cold.

 

“I cannot go home.” Legolas whispered. He could sense his father without even turning.

Thranduil’s eyes glanced down. It was a blow to him that Legolas would not be returning home. At the same time he could understand it. He had broken his son’s trust, and how Legolas would come to terms with that was not his decision to make. “Where will you go?” He could not help wanting even the smallest hint. Anything to help him.

Legolas could not even bring himself to look at his father’s face. To know that he had known the whole time that Thorin was alive and what he had meant to him…A part of him understood. A larger part was full of anger and sadness. He dared not even think of Tauriel. “I do not know.”

There was perhaps one thing he could do for Legolas. This one small thing that might someday bring his son back home to him. “There is a Ranger…he goes by the name of Strider. His true name, you will have to discover for yourself.”

Bracing Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw his father cross his arm against his chest. He slowly returned the gesture. His father had acted out of love and prejudice and Legolas still loved him.

“Your mother loved you Legolas. More than anything, more than life.”

Legolas blinked and gave the briefest of nods before turning. Perhaps he should meet this ‘Strider’.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Legolas learns more about himself in the next chapter!


	12. Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like how this story is going!

 

 

 

Loneliness was something he had thought he was long familiar with. 

A distant father and few friends made his own company something he was well familiar, yet this was different. Before he could at least have the option of finding Tauriel when his own presence grew to be too much, or he could go out into the practice field and perhaps run into another elf. Here in the wilds he was alone. Totally and completely.

His mind was still spinning knowing that Thorin had been alive all this time and it had been kept secret from him. That he had crossed through _Mirkwood_ …and he had still not sensed him. Then at the very last moment they weren’t able to exchange all the words he wished they could. There had been a fleeting hope the future they had once envisioned could still come to pass; then it was gone as the light faded in Thorin’s eyes.

His father he could understand. Despite how furious it made him to know that his father had actively hidden Thorin’s survival from him, he could understand. As he grew he understood more the grief his father had experienced at the death of his mother. When he had thought Thorin had died he understood better still. So while he could not agree with his father’s decision…the reasoning was one of love.

_Tauriel_ …her betrayal seared him to his core and he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to move past this duplicity. The only defense she had was his father had ordered her to secrecy. That did little to appease him.

Thus he was alone in the wild with his thoughts and wishes. Sometimes he felt as though Thorin’s spirit was brushing against his mind. Or it could be his own isolation manifesting itself. He wandered where his will would take him. It was interesting to be a bit aimless for once; all his life he had goals or targets in mind. Now he was loose with only a semblance of a goal in the name of ‘Strider’. It was…good for him.

 

 

Thranduil sat with his wine and hoped for their own sakes his staff knew he was not to be disturbed. In the wilds there was no reliable way for Legolas to communicate with him. He knew he would sense if his spirit left this world…but that did little to appease his father’s worry. Legolas was his last tie to Middle Earth, this world had already taken his One from him; if it took Legolas as well Kingdom or no he wasn’t sure he could stay.

His one small solace were the letters he exchanged with Lord Elrond. He was able to assure him that Legolas and Strider would meet when they needed each other most. He seemed to filter what he wrote to him but Thranduil assumed there were some things he was not ready to reveal just yet. He also refrained from making any comments regarding Thranduil’s decisions and for that the proud king found himself grateful.

Tauriel had the sense to stay far away and he wasn’t sure what he would say to her if she made an appearance. It was true that she was long favored by him short of his own son. She had trusted him and obeyed him even when he knew her heart wasn’t in it. They were united through betrayal…they had both been disloyal to Legolas and it would be up to him if they were every forgiven.

 

 

Meeting Strider was…invigorating. He recognized Estel at once of course and for a moment they seemed frozen in time as they looked at each other. For the first time since he had held Thorin’s cold body in his arms Legolas felt warmth. “I should have known.”

Seeing Legolas again was…inspiring. The elf looked a little worse for wear and Aragorn found himself hoping that the beautiful elf no longer saw him as a clever child and more of the accomplished man he had become. “I’m happy you didn’t.” He gave a half smile as he gently reached forward and clasped Legolas’ shoulder in his hand “There is so much I must tell you…”

There was a stirring in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long while and Legolas thought that perhaps the world got a little brighter “Then share you story with me Estel…I have a need to know.”

Aragorn nodded and struggled for a moment how to explain something so radical simply. “My name is not Estel…It is Aragorn son of Arathorn… I suppose I am the rightful King of Gondor.” And just like that the world shifted into place, Legolas had found his focus.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
